26 Chances
by ZombieToaster
Summary: Ghosts, Vampires, and Werewolves oh my! Everything from plotting ghosts, to doe-eyed werewolves. Aidan and Josh will have 26 chances to prove themselves to one another. Ratings vary for each drabble and will be posted at top of each. M for safety.
1. A is for Accident

**Rating: K+ (for a kiss scene of sorts)**

Sally really enjoys the presence of her roommates. She can speak freely with them and someone is always willing to listen. She once told Josh she really liked the color blue, and he went out a bought a blue rug for the bathroom, because that's just the way Josh is, he is more often the better listener of the two he waits until your done speaking and then asks what you want to do next and always manages to be somewhat calm and collected. Aidan is more passionate than Josh, so he's more willing to give her his straight up opinion and do whatever it takes to resolve her issues, which depending on the situation is either a good or bad thing.

Sally, however, sometimes feels unbelievably useless to her two roommates. Whether it be when the pipes spew their contents into Josh's just cleaned sink, or when she loses her control and the house gets turned upside down. There are times when all she wants to do it force Aidan to lean down and help Josh up and pull him into a kiss. Despite the fact that Aidan and Josh are completely oblivious to the fact, there is enough sexual tension there Sally could cut it with a plastic spoon.

So being the kind of person she is, she spends the next few days devising a plan to get them together. She runs through the plan a couple of times and makes sure she has everything planned out ahead of time. The plan is simple, it causes some pain on Josh's part but all in all, Sally believes that it will truly be worth it in the long run. It's genius in its simplicity if you ask Sally that is. All she needs is to focus a tad and mess up Josh's special place.

Over the next few weeks Sally waits for the perfect time to set her plan into motion, and after much one-sided deliberation she finally decides exactly when she will force them together.

Josh and Aidan leave for work as they usually do, and Sally does what she can to prepare. With her newly found powers of destruction she makes her way into Josh's special place, the kitchen. Within moments a bag of flour has exploded on the floor and at least three glass cups have shattered on the floor. Step one of Sally's intricately simple plan is done, with only two steps remaining.

When Josh comes home he nearly has a conniption. He yells and curses but he is Josh so he does exactly what Sally had planned for him to do, clean. The broom appears first as he sweeps away the fragments of the cup and as much of the think flour as he can. Then comes the disinfectant and he wipes down every single thing in the kitchen, even the things that haven't been touched by the flour. A mop soon makes its way into the equation and Sally can't help but smile, she only has one more step to complete.

Josh sits in one of their mismatched kitchen chairs while he waits for the floor to dry. Sally notices Aidan coming from the window and quickly gets ready for step three.

"Josh, Aidan's coming." Sally moves towards the door, and waits for Josh to follow behind her. When he continues to sit, Sally rolls her eyes before making her way to the door. The click of the door is all that is hear as Aidan walks into the very clean smelling house it's an almost pleasant surprise that is, until Sally yells "Aidan your shoes are covered in mud!" Aidan looks down only to see that his shoes are as clean as they were this morning and not a speck of dirt can be noticed.

Josh quickly jumps up from his chair and attempts to run to the door, only to be stopped by the slippery floor. Instead of running to the door and demanding that Aidan take off his shoes, Josh finds himself falling on the kitchen floor.

Sally grimaces as Josh lands sideways on to the floor. Aidan being the person he is, rushes forward into the kitchen to make sure Josh is fine.

"Hey, Josh are you okay?" Aidan questions as he helps the werewolf up.

"I'm fine. Did you take off your shoes?" Josh glares as he grabs Aidan's hand for support. The moment he places his weight on to his left ankle he finds himself wincing and grabbing Aidan to steady himself.

"No, and you don't seem all that fine to me." Aidan keeps his hand firmly clamped to Josh's side as he guides him to the couch. Sally looks on from the corner, her plan has failed. Her intentions were for Josh to coming running and fall into Aidan's arms, or at the very least for Aidan to dash into the kitchen to stop him from falling. Not for Aidan to come in to the kitchen late, or for Josh to get hurt.

Josh squirms as Aidan handles his feet, partially because he doesn't like people touching his feet and because Aidan keeps poking and prodding at his ankle. Josh bites his lip as Aidan lightly bandages it. Aidan taking note of Josh's discomfort places a soft kiss on his ankle.

"To make you feel better." Josh is at a loss for words when Aidan's lips meet the side of his now bandaged foot, and he turns a shade of red Sally can only recognize as a color meant for a crayon.

Although her plan lost a step it came to a similar conclusion, a kiss. The only problem now is, how is she going to top it.

**A/N: Gasp! A story with multiple chapters, 26 to be exact for the Alphabetical Kisses theme-thingy, after seeing some of these of FF I had to try it for myself. So here you go, if you have any ideas for B/ onwards send me a message or leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. B is for Backrub

Aidan is enjoying a rare day off, one where he can actually relax lean into the couch, and read the newspaper. Josh, however, almost never has a day off the same day as Aidan and is reports to work as per usual. Sally being the ghost she is decides to stay around and pester Aidan as she would if he were Josh, which often entails forcing him to dig around and find one of her romance novels and turn the pages when she can't manage it on her own, or changing the television until it lands on something relatively interesting for both parties involved. Aidan doesn't complain, he merely enjoys the pleasant company and the free time to do whatever he will, even if that means just relaxing on the couch.

Sally's eyes are glued to the screen, Aidan being the person he is has managed to come across an old black and white mystery movie and it comes without saying that Sally is engrossed, so engrossed that she doesn't even notice that Aidan had abandoned his spot on the couch for a seat in the kitchen. When the movie ends and the credits roll she finally realizes he's gone and trails after him.

"Something wrong?" Sally plops down into one of the chairs that Josh has gotten into the habit of leaving pulled out for her.

"No, it's just that it's quiet and peaceful, which is a complete 180 from the hospital." Aidan grabs his mug from the table and takes a swig. Sally has to glance away, there's something about Aidan drinking blood at the table that bothers her, just a tad.

The rest of the day moves similarly, Sally watching the television and reading while Aidan goes about what he normally does reading, and then typing away at his computer. By the time Josh returns, it's almost midnight and both Sally and Aidan are ready to see him home.

They both expect Josh to go about his normal routine, shower, food, and then sleep with nothing in between. Instead, of immediately rushing upstairs, he falls face first into the couch and snuggles into the cushions, as if determined for someone to just try and move him.

"Josh, what happened? Are you okay?" Sally questions as she moves to see his face.

"Mmmregh." Josh groans as he burrows himself deeper into the cushions. Aidan sighs as he shuts his laptop and gently places it atop the kitchen table, and slowly brings himself into the living room. Josh has ungracefully plopped down on the couch face first, and despite Sally's protests stays right where he is. Aidan looks at his roommate for a moment, before getting on the couch himself and straddling Josh's hips. Josh lets out a squeak of surprise and opens his mouth to protest only to be stopped when Aidan begins to dig his fingers into the knots in his back. Aidan can't help but smirk, at the long drawn out moan he gets in reply.

"Why so stressed?" Aidan continues his ministrations, and Josh barely registers the question but still manages to form a somewhat coherent statement.

"Vomit…everywhere…three times…wheel chair…flights of stairs…" Aidan doesn't quite understand but still nods his head with every comment. Sally chuckles slightly at Josh before returning to her the book she had Aidan retrieve for her earlier. Josh eventually gives up and the only noises he makes are pleased groans.

When the sound of Josh's groans slowly fade away, Aidan finds himself rubbing the back of a very much asleep werewolf. Aidan moves to avoid waking him and carries him up the stairs into his room. Josh curls up into a ball the moment he comes in contact with the cool sheets. Aidan isn't sure whether he should be pleased to see Josh so relaxed and calm, very much unlike him when he is awake, or if he should be dismayed considering all he'll hear tomorrow is Josh ranting about washing the sheets and disinfecting the couch.

Aidan decides it's the former, as he leans down and kisses the others forehead. Josh stirs slightly but otherwise ignores the close contact, Aidan clicks off the light from the bedside table, and clicks on Josh's alarm. Not before he sneaks another glance at Josh, though.

**A/N: Another short fluffy one, the next one however should contain smut…That is if I can find it in myself to write it. As always thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, they all mean a lot to me. I hope to have the next installation out soon, as well as a one-shot. Bye for now. :D**


	3. C is for Chest

**(M- for smut… If you have innocent eyes wait for the next one.)**

Aidan looks out towards the street, not particularly caring about the wind chill, or the fact his roommates are talking about the fact he's a monster. No his thoughts stray to Clara, who died tonight, killed by the very woman whom he himself thought had ended. Rebecca is still alive she's vengeful and her blood hunger to strong to stray from Bishop for too long. His thoughts don't stray, and he barely registers when Josh takes a seat beside him, and Sally stands over him from the doorway.

They stay like that until Josh's legs protest, and tingle practically begging him to move. When Josh finally gives in and stands up Aidan doesn't bother giving him any recognition. Josh hates that nothing he does can help him, and he's not sure why seeing the forever strong and patient Aidan, who probably holds the world on his shoulders, suddenly fall into all of his problems, gives him such a sharp pain in his heart. It doesn't take Josh long to realize, that he wants to do something, anything to help him.

Sally watches patiently as Josh stands up she half expects him to go back into the house, or take off down the street, instead Josh just moves closer to the point where he's almost sitting in Aidan's lap. She doesn't take a step when Josh moves, nor does she even twitch when Josh's head tilts on Aidan's shoulder. Aidan doesn't expect the affectionate movement made by Josh and tenses up slightly, but Josh allows his arm to rest lightly on top of his in some sort of attempt of a soothing gesture. Aidan grudgingly accepts the contact and goes back to his thoughts. Sally sits back and watches she knows that Josh can handle himself and that Aidan can to, but she can't quite shake the feeling that she needs to stay.

People pass by the street, in varying states. Some are drunk hobbling home, and silently praying not to lose their supper in the neighbor's bushes. Others are heading home from a long day of work, to find comfort in their homes, with their family. Then there are Aidan and Josh who have been sitting on the steps of their house for well over an hour, while Josh makes awkward attempts to soothe him. Eventually, the wind chill gets to Josh, and his body continues to shake, but despite the shiver of his body he refused to move away from Aidan.

Aidan snaps out of his thoughts, and manages to take notice of the shivers now coursing through his best friend. He doesn't say anything as he stands up, and he shifts slightly to offer Josh his hand. Josh gratefully accepts his hand, and takes Aidan back into the house, before closing the door. Josh plops down on the couch shortly followed by Aidan. Not to any surprise, Aidan takes the same stance as he had on the staircase. Josh isn't pleased with this, and forces Aidan's head into his lap. Aidan not expecting Josh's hand to connect to his face comes down with not much of a fight. Aidan looks up in surprise before Josh brings his face down and lightly kisses his forehead Sally, who had moved into the living room, makes eye-contact with Josh before taking a seat.

"My mom used to do this with me, when I was upset. It always helped me, maybe it'll help you." Aidan can just imagine Josh as a small boy getting into a fight and seeking comfort in the arms of his mother. Then his mind wanders to darker areas, of the mothers who lost their daughters thanks to him. Aidan knows he's a monster, but the worst feeling is always when you put thought into all affected what you are. Then all of it comes into perspective, and you truly feel as if the only thing you can do is bring a stake through your chest and end it.

Josh brings him out of his thoughts with another kiss, this time placed at the tip of Aidan's nose. Then lightly he presses their mouths together. It's not fierce, but when Josh moves away, Aidan brings him right back putting ever more pressure into the kiss. Josh doesn't fight and allows Aidan to take what he needs, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the fact the Aidan was responding.

Josh accepts all Aidan has to offer, he doesn't even flinch when the positions are switched and he finds himself in Aidan's lap. Josh makes no move to remove himself from Aidan, when tongue is suddenly involved in the kiss and the passion is returned with equal fervor. The only reason they stop is when Aidan snaps back into reality just enough to ask Josh a question.

"Do you really want this?" Josh rolls his hips into Aiden's as a reply, and gives a whimper with the soothing friction, hoping for it to be a good enough answer. Aidan doesn't move and continues to look at the very flustered Josh.

"Yes, I do." Josh moves up to kiss him again, and realizes that Sally was in the room when all of this started. He opens his eyes and checks the room, and Sally is nowhere to be seen, most likely reading the newspaper, or at the Vault watching sports, or whatever the bar tender decides to be proper to watch at the time. Josh is thankful for the fact that Sally is good at reading the atmosphere, and disappearing when she needs to spare herself from the actions of her roommates.

Josh finally relaxes into the couch with the new found knowledge that Sally isn't in the room, Aidan's kissing him again, ravishing his mouth, and moving on towards the rest of his face. Aidan kisses down his throat, there the scent of werewolf is the strongest, and strangely enough it doesn't bother Aidan anymore. It just smells like Josh, something that has become strangely comforting, and just a tad on the addictive side. Josh lets out another whimper, and Aidan finds himself wanting to hear even more of it.

Josh doesn't expect Aidan to be slow and teasing, he expected this to be raw, passionate, and harsh. Instead, every brush of Aidan's fingertips against his skin sends a warm shiver down his spine, and his blood turns to liquid fire with every searing kiss. Aidan makes sure he's gentle, this is what he needs, and this is what Josh wants. So Aidan moves slowly kissing down his throat while he slowly pushes up Josh's shirt to remove it.

Josh is embarrassed when his shirt is removed, it's not because Aidan is more muscular than him instead it's about the scars that litter his body, and the worst are on his chest. Small ones from rough transformations and the three large gashes from the left side of his shoulder down to the middle of his side, from the attack that changed him, none of them attractive and all of them with a story he can remember, none of them pleasant. Aidan takes notice of Josh's hesitation as he removes his shirt, and lightly traces the scars before kissing each and every one of them.

Aidan's fingertips brush lower down the expanse of Josh's pale stomach to the hem of his jeans. From there Aidan moves his hand to brush Josh's growing erection through the fabric. Josh moans in appreciation and bucks his hips slightly to get more pressure. Aidan smirks and applies the slightest of pressure, just enough to allow a breathy moan to escape Josh. However, Josh isn't as far gone as Aidan would think, and pries Aidan's hand away from his groin.

"Not on the couch." Josh is flustered and blushes as he moves from the couch up the stairs, Aidan following closely behind. By the time the two make it up the stairs they have begun to shed each other of their clothing. Josh isn't all that pleased being the only one shirtless and tugs the sung t-shirt over Aidan's head and his hands roam the now free expanse of skin.

Aidan groans, and moves until the two stand chest to chest. The two kiss and move into a room, Aidan is vaguely sure he's its Josh's but all he can think about is the man currently pressed into his chest kissing him.

When Josh's knees make contact with the side of the bed he falls into the bed. Aidan is taken by surprise when he suddenly falls forward and barely manages to catch himself. Josh would laugh at the sudden clumsiness of his roommate but, he was much too distracted with his tightening jeans. His hands trail downwards to remove them, but are quickly stopped by Aidan's who can do the task much quicker and he removes the jeans and boxers in one go.

Josh makes a noise of protest at Aidan's pants and in a move nowhere near as effective as Aiden's removes the offending trousers. Their mouths meet once more, this time the kiss is rawer than before. Their tongues meet and quickly invade each other's mouths, they explore and Aidan breaks away before Josh wants to. Aidan kisses down his throat going lower and lower before reaching for Josh's cock.

Josh lets out a noise of protest and forces Aidan to kiss him again.

"Don't it's unsanitary." Josh words are broken up by his panting, but the look in his eyes tells Aidan to not even try. Aidan accepts but continues to make the werewolf squirm and moan under his touch. Aidan reaches over to the nightstand, looking for something to prepare Josh his hands come across a bottle of lotion, but he isn't all that sure it'll work.

"Its fine, I won't break." Josh replies as if he's reading his mind. So Aidan not wanting to annoy Josh grabs the lotion and gets to work. He traces Josh's chest with his tongue as the first finger is pressed inside, Aidan expects him to tense and squirm away, but Josh doesn't even flinch. The same goes with the second and third, Aidan wonders if it's from the changes, your skeletal structure changing once an month every month for the last two years must do something for a person's tolerance to pain he suspects.

Josh moans as Aidan's fingers poke and prod until they hit, what he can most defiantly assume is his prostate. Aidan smirks and removes his fingers Josh lets out a whine at the sudden loss of contact. The noise is however, turned to a grunt of discomfort as Aidan presses quickly inside him. Aidan finds it odd to be doing this without any sort of urge to kill the man laid out before him. He's certain it's the fact he's a werewolf but something else tugs at the back of his mind. He's still and tries to let Josh adjust, but Josh is trying to get him to move.

Aidan goes slowly, probably to slow for Josh considering the sounds of his moans, seem to say hurry up and move. Aidan doesn't comply however, this is what he wants, he wants to go slow for this to not be pity, he wants this to be something but he's not exactly sure what. It ends all too quickly when Josh releases, Aidan comes soon after. He wants to talk, wants to ask what just happened between them, but all he can do is stare at the knocked out werewolf in bed beside him. He leans into the bed and brushes a stray hair out of his face, before bringing him into his chest and relishing in the sound of his heartbeat.

**(A/N: First attempt at smut ever, yeah so I apologize if you didn't like it, I tried that's what matters in the end right. I had some moral dilemmas while reading this, about my soul I suppose. I'm a Christian, but I believe God made everything so I don't have a problem with homosexuality, well obviously since I wrote this. But, I was just curious if writing this would send me to hell, I reached my conclusion through reading and consulting a few things and I feel better. So thanks for reading!)**


	4. D is for Do Not Disturb

**Rated T: For a kiss and a peeping ghost**

It takes a lot to bother Aidan, being alive for centuries and seeing the horrors of all humanity has to offer has made him more tolerable to horrific things. That's one reason he's a nurse, he can tolerate all wounds, and treat them efficiently. So he goes to work and deals with it all, memories, the blood hunger, and anything else that's thrown at him, and all its all dealt with by the same cool calm demeanor.

However, when he comes home one day to see Josh curled up on the hardwood floor, with the scent of blood thick in the air it takes all of his control to not go out and kill whoever is responsible. Aidan bites back the anger, and finds enough of his inner calm to help Josh.

It takes a moment for it to sink in when he flips Josh over on his back he sees the extent of his injuries. Josh's face is littered with multiple gashes, and purpling bruises. Aidan takes note of everything, including the fact that the full moon is only days away and Josh could have taken out anyone he wanted to if he needed to avoid injury. Aidan does his best to bandage him up, but there are things he can't do. Taking Josh is out of the question, the moon is too close to being full, which will heal him up to quickly to be considered normal.

"Josh?" Aidan reaches out and allows his fingers to brush across Josh's cheek bones in a soothing gesture, in a vain hope to allow Josh to feel human.

"Aidan?" Josh answers back, quiver in his voice evident. Aidan can hear someone upstairs, and it trying to decide if he should rush up to look, or stay with Josh. Before Aidan can get up, Sally is appearing next to Josh with the first aid kit.

"Aidan, I didn't know you were home." Sally seems surprised but hands the kit to Aidan and grabs Josh's hand. "See I told you, you're such a worry wart." Josh chuckles slightly at Sally, which makes Aidan feel better about the state of the werewolf in front of him.

It doesn't take long for Aidan to bandage up Josh, who does his best to sit up, and bite back his hisses of pain at the disinfectant and the pressure of the bandages.

"Do you think I could get some coffee?" Josh asks meekly eyeing Aidan with his doe eyes. Aidan shakes his head slightly amused by Josh's childish expression. Sally, however, quickly pops up and rushes to the kitchen before Aidan can.

"I can do it!" Sally yells with excitement, which causes the boys to erupt with laughter.

"I don't doubt it, Sally." Aidan declares, obviously amused despite the situation. "Come on." Josh squeaks as Aidan hauls him into his arms as if he was a blushing bride. Soon enough the term fits him as Sally pokes her head out the door frame to see Josh turning his head away and covering his face with his hands out of embarrassment, and Aidan smiling affectionately at him.

Josh keeps his head hidden until he is being placed on his bed. Only then does he lift his hands to sneak a peek at his proverbial "White Knight."

Aidan seizes the moment to bring his mouth to Josh's. The kiss is short, and it takes Josh a moment to register that Aidan has kissed him. Despite being in a relationship, Aidan is much more reserved with his emotions than Josh, and intimate gestures are few and far between. Josh leans in and allows Aidan to reclaim his mouth.

Josh pulls Aidan closer, and they fall backwards on to the bed. Josh whimpers as Aidan's hands wander over his wounded torso.

"You worry me, I hate to come home and find you hurt, but somehow you manage to do that rather well." Aidan mutters between kisses.

"Boys, when were you going to tell me about his?" Josh eyes widen as he glances at the door frame to see Sally leaning against the wall holding a cup of coffee.

"Eventually, I suppose." Aidan replies as he ducks forward to kiss Josh's forehead.

"If you're going to do this often, I would suggest a sign. A do not disturb would be perfect, right Josh?" Sally's grinning from ear to ear, and lets out a laugh as Josh hides his face into Aidan's shoulder.

"Sounds like a great idea." Josh mutters his face still hidden in Aidan's shoulder in a vain attempt to hide his shame.

Aidan can't find himself to be agitated with Josh burrowing his head into his shoulder. When the werewolf finally lets go, Aidan's first order of business is to get that sign.

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy little story and really late update. Life happened and well I re-watched Inception, which led to Eames/Arthur thoughts, sooooooo, I hope you don't mind occasional updates for Being Human and occasional updates for Inception. I do have F started, I even have an idea for Q, but E alludes me. I hope you enjoy, if you find something wrong I apologize in advance. Thanks to everyone who reviews, you make my day a lot happier. :D**


	5. E is for Ear

**(K+: for whatever this is…)**

To Aidan dressing for winter is always tedious since he can't sense temperature change as well as he once could. Sally must know agree, since she can't feel at all and the best she can do is pick things up, which frankly isn't the same without being able to feel the objects. Josh, however, has to dress for winter and has to enjoy all the generally poor conditions that come along with the season.

This means shopping, not only for him but his roommates as well. If you want specifics, this means Josh has to purchase the small things to keep up human appearances for Aidan, scarves, gloves and anything else that he may require for the upcoming snow. Not only this but Josh keeps up traditions for Aidan, at Thanksgiving Josh forces Aidan to deep fry a turkey despite the fact that he will be the only one to eat it until it goes bad.

Sally is a different matter Josh wants to keep her happy because she's grown to be like family to him. This means buying Christmas decorations two months early and decorating the house before Thanksgiving, despite the fact that he's Jewish. Having a snow ball fight with Aidan in the street while Sally destroys them, at one point somewhere around four in the morning Josh forced her on a walk in the park, and convinced her to make a snowman with him.

Heck, Josh will go out and buy his roommates Christmas presents. Aidan often gets something that is opened later, in private. Sally will get books, any kind that Josh finds and thinks she'll like.

Josh is the person that can do all sorts of things for other people, but ignore his own needs. So Sally and Aidan often repay the favor, and make Josh happy. Sally will make tea, coffee, and when she has the ingredients will make a batch of cookies. Aidan does what he can, which more often than not includes a kiss and sometimes more, that they don't allow Sally to see. Aidan isn't affectionate in public and the way defines public includes Sally, which Josh finds almost impossible, but he has his moments which just cause happiness to bubble in Josh's chest.

At one point before Christmas Sally bakes more than a dozen gingerbread cookies, and nearly demands that they all sit down and watch the cheesy holiday movies they show on lifetime. So Josh and Aidan plop down on the couch as Sally plops down in front of the television. Before the movie is even half-way through Josh is nearly asleep, his body lying almost on top of Aidan.

So Aidan pulls Josh in front of him and proceeds to pull Josh into his chest. Josh is surprised at the sudden movement, and the fact Aidan's arms are wrapped loosely around his waist.

Josh has a habit of moving in his sleep, so eventually he situates himself so he's comfortable so he's comfortable, which eventually leads to Josh's nose to be in the crook of Aidan's throat, Josh's breath grazes his ear, and Aidan remembers how fragile and human Josh is compared to himself and Sally.

A/N: I couldn't think of anything, and how all chapters go, I had an idea but somehow it manages to be completely different and I lose some of the plot. If something doesn't quite add up I'll fix it or reply and tell you the original idea. Sorry if this isn't the best, E is a stupid letter. :P


	6. F is for Fighter

**Rated T (for violence and cursing, and it's an AU if that's not your thing…next one…maybe)**

Aidan hates spending time with his family, so when forced into the family carriage by his only brother he wants nothing more than to get out and find another carriage to take his across the moors, and back to the Herrick manor house.

Aidan Herrick is a man of both looks and money, which makes him popular among the noble women. His brother Marcus Herrick isn't as lucky and when he gets to know a woman, they leave him, not only this but despite being the older son, he is looked down upon. Aidan is the favorite son, and in the eyes of Bishop Herrick he could do no wrong. Aidan is almost sure that Marcus is going to kill him, and bury him in some secluded area of the moors.

When the carriage comes to a grinding halt, Aidan finds himself surprised to face a fighting parlor. Marcus instead of waiting for the dumb-struck Aidan walks forward into the parlor Aidan not wanting to be left out of the sudden development, closely follows his brother.

The parlor stinks Aidan and Marcus stand out against the other figures in the building. Instead of being dressed in breeches, and button down tops, the Herrick brothers are both wearing clothes that most men in the club would have never seen before and probably won't again.

Marcus despite his looks seems to fit in with the rest of the crowd he clutches the fighters' tickets, and yells for his own to win. Aidan is sure if Marcus had not been dressed as a nobleman he would have fit in. Aidan, however, feels uncomfortable in the throes of people but not wishing to undermine the trip with his brother stands ring side to watch the fights.

It makes Aidan ill. He isn't much of a fighter, not saying that he can't, Aidan can defend himself his father made sure of that, but Aidan found it stronger to repress that urge. Here, however, men were fighting and spilling blood for nothing more than money. He's ready to leave until the next group gets ready to fight his brother clutches the railing more desperately than before, Aidan thought. "This must be his fight, might as well stay and leave together."

The crowd roars with excitement as the new fighters take to the ring. One is tall and lanky, it seems that he would be the most logical choice for the underdog in this fight, especially when compared to the man in the opposite corner, who is much larger, and appears to have a grudge against the smaller man. Suddenly, a bell gives two sharp rings, and the fight has begun.

Aidan is worried, as he looks at the two men fighting. Although, it really can't be referred to as fighting when the smaller man is being thrown around like a sack of flour, Aidan is sure he heard bones crack as the larger man lifted the other into the air, and thrown onto the floor with as much force as the other fight could muster. It seems the younger man, is unconscious but still the crowd roars with approval as the young fighter is continually beaten, it takes all of Aidan's control to not, jump into the ring and make sure the other is okay.

Marcus seems pleased with himself as he walks towards the exchange booth, to retrieve his funds. Aidan lies through his teeth and tells his brother, "I had fun, we should do this more often." To which Marcus scoffs and returns the carriage, and leaves his brother without even glancing back.

Aidan doesn't mind being left behind in fact he'd rather find his own way home than sit with his brother, on the long ride back home. There's a stop for travelers not to far north, he can traverse it and ask a stable boy to get a carriage to return him across the moors and home.

"Urgh…" Aidan hears a rather pitiful moan from the alley and there he finds the thin fighter from earlier. Aidan walks down the alley and bends down to check the man's wounds. Despite popular belief the last thing Aidan wants is his father's property and money instead the only thing he wants is to become a doctor. "…thank…you…" Aidan is surprised that the man before him can even produce words considering the pain he must be in, with the observation of the wounds Aidan discovers a twisted ankle, bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist.

"My name is Aidan Herrick I'm going to get a carriage to return us to my home, where I shall tend to your wounds. I do not wish to hear back talk, and will help you whether you wish for it or not." Aidan can't think of anything else to say, but he can't just leave this man like this he has to do something.

"Joshua…Sawyer…" Aidan supposes that this is an acceptance of his help, and interprets it as such. He leans Joshua up against the alley wall before bringing him to his feet. The two slowly drag along the dirt path, Aidan supposes that the trip took an extra hour with Joshua limping on him, but he wasn't going to leave him at the parlor to be picked off by lord knows who.

Aidan helps lean Joshua into the wall, and goes into the small stable. Joshua merely focuses on leaning against the wall, standing as still as possible to and trying his best not to vomit on the well dressed man, who is currently trying his best to get him help, he thinks anyway. The world spins, and he is more or less distracted by the pain that seems to be emanating from his very being.

The money Aidan pays out of pocket for a lift to his father's estate is meager compared to the money his brother wasted on the fights, so Aidan can't find himself being worried about his spending when all he needs is a ride home. However, he has to sneak one of those fighters unto his father's manor which is going to be a very complicated task, unless he tells someone, which is out of the question, if you consider that all of the servants are loyal to his father and his father alone.

A small undecorated carriage pulls up beside Aidan, and the coachman motions for Aidan to get Joshua so they can leave. It takes a moment to convince Joshua to move from the wall, and Aidan ends up more or less carrying the man to the carriage, despite the fact Joshua is trying move.

So Aidan uses all of his strength to get Joshua into the floor of the carriage. The ride to the moors is bumpy as such every jolt allows Joshua to groan out in pain. Aidan in some attempt to soothe the fighter pulls him into an embrace, allowing the jolts to be less agonizing. It doesn't take long for Joshua's inner strength to disappear after that, and he passes out against Aidan.

When the carriage comes to a halt, Aidan has to check to make sure no one can see him as he drags the other man into his home. He hands over the money to the driver, and pulls Joshua out of the carriage.

Dragging him into the house proves to be rather difficult, Aidan can't let anyone see him, he isn't the owner of the building he isn't the one who pays the servants, and he can't do anything except hide when someone walks down the hall.

It seems to take an eternity for Aidan to reach his room he presses the knob down and pulls Joshua into his arms, lightly placing him on the large four-poster bed. Aidan goes back quickly to close the door, when he knows that he's safe for the moment, he burrows under his bed searching for forbidden things his father doesn't allow him. A medical textbook gets slid out from under his bed, as well as some bandages. The wardrobe is forced open revealing a plethora of vials and herbs.

Aidan has to wake Joshua he can't set his wrist and relocate his shoulder without the other boy's cooperation. A gentle shake is all that is needed to forcibly wake the younger man. Joshua lets out a low whine of pain, which causes Aidan to cringe.

"I've got to set your arm, and wrist. It's going to hurt, so bite this." Aidan shoves a small hunk of wood into the other's mouth. Aidan grabs the boy's shoulder and tugs it forward. Joshua bites the wood so hard that it splinters, but muffles his scream of pain. "That's done. Okay? I'm going to set your wrist and then it'll be smooth sailing." Aidan mutters as he takes note of the blood escaping from the sides of the wood.

Joshua lets his head loll back his jaw locked into the wood, while Aidan shifts his wrist back into place and splints it. Aidan pulls the wood out of Joshua's mouth to reveal the deep bite marks that had been forced into the piece by pain. Out of sympathy Aidan brushes his hand over Joshua's forehead. "You did, well." He softly murmurs knocking his forehead against Joshua's out of relief that he hadn't been caught fixing him.

Aidan begins to pull himself from the bed only to be stopped by the shaking hand of the fighter. "Stay…please." Joshua pleads his voice breaking in pain, his doe-eyes searching the others with an intense fear.

"Okay, I shall stay." Aidan concedes as he sits on the bed and begins to run his fingers through the others hair. Joshua's nudges his head into Aidan's fingers as he drifts off. A sense of possessiveness fills Aidan as he watches Joshua fade out into the world of sleep.

**A/N: Okay this was meant to be a thousand times longer, but I grew bored and lost the will to write this. I might continue this AU, but it's up to you guys. I had this whole big story planned but my brain died and refused to write anymore and have it make sense. So here's to hoping you enjoy it. A big thank you to everyone who reviews from the anons to the registered members your kind words make me happy to do this, thank you for your ideas and criticisms they make me a better writer, I love you all. **


	7. G is for Gunshot

**(Rated-T ****for ****violence ,****bank ****heists ****and ****shooting****…****.didn****'****t ****you ****miss ****me? :)****)**

It seemed that trouble was Josh's closest friend. Anything that could go wrong did, and on most occasions this was made apparent. This day was no exception.

It was his day off, and all he'd wanted to do was go to the bank, make a deposit and return home in time to play a game of Scrabble with Sally, a game that she was excellent at, much to Josh's despair. Who used the word twill anyway?

Josh had just finished his deposit and had turned his heel when four large men had chosen to barrel in with large guns blazing. Josh suddenly began to regret not listening to Sally's small rant about him not staying at home often enough.

How he became the main hostage was still lost on him. Granted, he had been the closest to the door and the fact he was doe-eyed and short may have made him an easy target, still it wasn't as though people were going to worry about a grown man when the women and children were safe, not that Josh could blame them, he'd probably feel the same way anyway .

So there he was, being choked by a large and also very sweaty bald man, a gun pointed at his temple. He couldn't help but wonder when the police, who were camped outside, would actually attempt to negotiate with the men. His brain was working through various scenarios, and most of them weren't even relevant to what was actually going on, it was better that way at least now he wouldn't be panicking to the extent he really should have been.

The gunman had decided that Josh wasn't nearly as scared as he should have been, and took this moment to throw him to the ground, and point the gun directly in his face.

"What'choo doin'? Plannin' an escape?" The man's voice was husky, impatient, and tinged with a southern accent. However, nerves settled into his voice, and it was only made obvious as the man lifted his free hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"No, no I promise." Josh offered accidently repeating the first word as a result of his surprise of the movement to the floor. "J-just trying to keep calm." With that the man, furrowed his brows and moved his gun from Josh's forehead.

Then the phone had decided to ring, the resulting noise scaring the gunman, resulting in the slip of his finger, and the firing of the gun, which in turn sent the bullet into Josh's shoulder. Josh yelled out, and thus began the screams of various infants, children, and women.

The gunman taken aback by the sudden amount of noise dropped his gun, causing a bullet to fire at the glass. The other three emerged from the vault at the noise and were quick to find the cause. What with the amount of blood on the ground and the fact there were now members of the local law enforcement heading towards the door, they were quick to turn and attempt to escape with the loot that they had, ready to abandon Mr. Big Bald and Sweaty. However, it seemed it was time for Josh's fellow hostages to attack.

A small group of business men, who had been talking, took the opportunity to rush the three men, and as a result cause them to fall to the ground guns sliding in the direction opposite to them. Josh had already been holding his good arm to his shoulder to keep himself from bleeding out, but a woman in her late thirties came forward brushed his hand away and placed her own there at a much stronger pressure. Josh took this moment to black out.

Josh doesn't wake until later that evening. He finds himself in a hospital gown, the thick smell of bleach and the IV in his arm quick to tell him he's at the Hospital. He leans forward much to quickly for his own good and is greeted by the sharp twist of pain the commands him back to his previous position. With the pain he gasps and instead of flopping back into the bed, a cool hand is placed at his back to guide him gently down.

"Sally's pissed at you right now. Once you got out of surgery, she was about ready to pummel you. But she was worried about you." Aidan sighs, as he makes Josh settle back into the bed. "She's down in the cafeteria now, seeing what they have to eat." The cool fingers quickly move to the side of his face, and Aidan leans down to kiss him, it's just a light peck and Josh can't help but feel a little cheated.

"She'll be back soon." Aidan offers with a laugh as he takes notice of the look in Josh's face. Only a moment after Aidan finishes chuckling Sally appears in a light disruption of the dust. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Aidan manages out between breathless chuckles. "I'll be in the cafeteria. Jello and water seem mild enough for you." With that he's gone abandoning Josh to a possible mouthful with Sally.

Josh sees a slight flash of anger in Sally's eyes, but it's quickly overcome with a look he can only describe as calm. "I was worried about you." She finally offers after a moment of silence. "Honestly. Who else could I own at Scrabble?" She questions with a laugh, and Josh can't help but join in. "How are you doing?" She questions when the silence returns to the room, she reaches out a hand to his and lightly places it over his, putting all of her energy in making him feel it.

He does, for a second he can feel light warmth and weight before it disappears. "I'm good as I can be which is pretty good considering." Josh offers with a nod and a smile. The conversation continues then, it's light and pleasant, Sally mentions that Josh is going to have to go out and buy her that new Nicholas Sparks novel, since he gave her such a heart attack, and he can't help but laugh and agree. He hates to have hurt her, but he's happy to be able to joke with her again.

When Aidan returns, Sally's abducted Aidan's phone, and is making Josh play Scrabble with his good hand. Aidan just waits in the doorway for a second, Josh's tray in hand. After a few moments of watching Sally laugh at Josh's horrible attempt at working Aidan's iPhone, he steps in and retrieves his phone.

"There will be time for that later, eat now, be beaten at Scrabble later." Aidan and Sally both laugh as Josh huffs and struggles with the spoon and Jello cup. Aidan plucks the spoon from Josh's clumsy hands before dipping it into the red jello and offering him the spoon. "Eat it, Josh don't play with it." He teases as Josh's cheeks turn a vicious red and Sally grins like a lunatic.

"I'd offer you some time alone, but I don't think I've ever seen someone turn that color so I'm going to stay." Sally offers still grinning.

Josh can't even argue, Aidan and Sally are his second family, and they mean the world to him. If that means Aidan's going to feed him, and Sally will tease, so be it, their family.

**A/N:****G****was****hard,****I****wanted****to****make****it****ghost****and****Sally- centric ****but ****my ****brain ****went ****and ****died ****on ****me. ****So ****blegh. ****Also ****sorry ****for ****disappearing ****for ****so ****long I was very busy.****I****'****ll ****update ****when ****I ****can,****but ****thanks ****all ****for ****being ****patient ****and ****giving ****me ****criticisms ****and ****loving ****reviews. ****I ****love ****each ****and ****every ****review ****anon ****or ****otherwise. ****On ****a ****side ****note, ****you ****may ****be ****seeing ****some ****short ****works ****posted ****here ****or ****there ****on ****my ****page ****as ****well,****I ****recently ****watched ****BBC****'****s ****Sherlock ,****Martin ****Freeman ****is ****adorable. ****Look ****it ****up ****you ****may ****just ****love ****it. ****Good-bye ****my ****lovelies, ****hope ****to ****see ****you ****soon. :)**


	8. H is for Hands

**(Rated- T, because I couldn't think of anything else for H except another side of G, sorry about that.)**

Fate has an odd way of dealing with things, and if anyone has anything to say about that, it's Aidan. He'd had a fight with Josh hours before and now he was heading home ready for another round of verbal abuse slung from both sides before quite possibly a round of make-up sex. But that last idea was more of a futile hope then a plan.

When he does get home that evening, he sees no Josh but he does see Sally glued to their new television, the local news telling of a bank robbery foiled by the brave acts of the hostages. Just as Aidan decides to head upstairs for a shower the reporter gives the name of the only injured person in the heist.

"One Mr. Josh Radcliff was shot in the shoulder and has been sent to the hospital to treat the injuries he sustained from one of the gunmen." The blonde newscaster chirps, before quickly moving on to the next topic. The two stare at the television for a moment, before Aidan dashes upstairs.

It doesn't take long for Sally to appear in front of him. "What are you doing!" She begins, slightly furious not by Aidan but by the situation that has suddenly dropped from the sky in a burning parachute.

Aidan tugs of the top of his scrubs before replacing it with a clean shirt, courtesy of Josh. "Getting dressed, I'm not going in, in my scrubs. I'd rather be comfortable if I'm going to be sitting in one of those crap chairs for hours." He offers before dropping his pants. Sally turns quickly then allowing him some privacy while he changes, a light shade of pink dusting her dark complexion.

"I'm going with you." Sally speaks and the way she says it, it's not so much of a question, as it is a statement.

"Good to know." Aidan, the moment he's dressed, takes the steps two at a time as he retrieves his jacket and the house keys before bursting out the door and locking it behind him as quickly as possible. Aidan, normally, would sit at the bus stop, but considering the fact Josh was just shot Aidan doesn't want to risk getting caught in traffic or waiting for a bus, when he could just as easily walk to the hospital.

Sally keeps his pace, and remains quiet though the long trip to the hospital, not wanting to cause a scene. As the two near the hospital she does offer one thing to settle the mood. "He's fine, He's Josh after all he wouldn't be done in like this, and it's to manly a way to die for Josh." She disappears with a wink and a pitiful smile in Aidan's direction.

It takes Aidan about ten minutes to find a nurse who knows where Josh is, it takes another ten minutes for him to convince her to let him into his room, but finally he makes it in. The scene he's greeted with causes a painful twist in his chest. Josh, his Josh, is pale and the bloodied bandages peak through the collar of his hospital gown.

Sally moves from the plastic covered chair she was occupying to gently push Aidan to Josh's side. "I told you. He's fine, according to the nurse who was in here about fifteen minutes ago, he lost a lot of blood at the scene but the surgery went well. He'll be out for a few hours though. However, knowing Josh he'll be up and fussing in less than an hour." Aidan looks over his shoulder to face Sally, then.

"Thanks Sally, it's good to hear." Aidan smiles then and takes the seat at Josh's side and grabs his hand. "Glad to see you found him before I did."

"Something tells me if Josh wakes up to see that face your making at him, he'd slap you." She laughs then the sound lightly bouncing of the walls, and making the darkened room just a little bit lighter. "He's not a broken doll Aidan he's a doe-eyed werewolf." That comment forces a smile from Aidan as well as a small snort of laughter. "That's not all that different, but hey I'm sure he'd argue with both."

"I suppose I'll just have to stop it then." Aidan offers once the laughter has subsided. He looks up to see Sally's misty eyed stare. "If you want to go for a walk I'll be up here for him. You won't miss a thing I'm sure."

"I will, but you better tell him I'm pissed. He scared me and it's not fair that a werewolf should go down like that." She offers pointing at Aidan as she once more disappears.

Aidan calls of work that next morning, knowing very well that he wouldn't be able to function with Josh in a room and Aidan unable to see him. So with tomorrow free, he sits in that crappy blue plastic chair and watches Josh sleep, and only takes his eyes of him to bid Sally a good night as she disappears back home to give them their privacy.

It would be an understatement if you said Josh got no restful sleep that night. Josh snored, and he didn't move much in his sleep, nor did he talk on any regular night, Aidan knew this from months of sharing his bed. Tonight, however, was filled with half-mutterings, tossing and turning, and whimpers of pain as he nudged his shoulder against the safety bar, or to harshly into the mattress.

So Aidan had stayed and when watching Josh sleep became too much, he'd grab his hand and ghost his hand over Josh's forehead. It'd calm him for a time, but then it'd start up again. Aidan would move closer and kiss him, or mutter words into his ears in any attempts to soothe him. By the end of the night, Aidan had crawled into bed and had just held Josh, their hands still entwined both just a little too afraid to really let go.

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me, as you've probably guessed. Sorry for a rubbish chapter, my brain ran out of power half-way through I do hope you enjoy it, I's next and I have no idea what to do for it. Any suggestions? As always thank you for reading and I hope to get another chapter out as soon as I can.)**


	9. I is for Insomnia

**(Rated T- A slight mention to sexy times, but none here. Sorry lovelies.)**

The clock ticks incessantly and Josh finds himself sitting in a chair with his knees tugged about his face as he views the screen in front of him nervously. Screams come quickly as the girl before him gets ripped to shreds and her soul is sucked from her leaving her little more than a pile of bones. The steps seem to come closer to him, and he hides his head shaking it back and forth as he bites down his nerves, suddenly a hand reaches forward gripping Josh's shoulder fiercely.

Josh will never admit to the scream he barely bit back. Aidan's laughing as he reaches forward to turn on the light of the lamp.

"Watching 'Night of the Soul Sucker' I thought you hated horror movies?" Aidan begins, a shit-eating grin splitting his face. Josh hit's Aidan's chest lightly, before standing up and moving behind the couch to force Aidan into a hug, though he already has his arms open for Josh.

"Sally mentioned it was a personal favorite of hers and I got it from those odd DVD rental booths, but I have to return it tomorrow and she's watched it maybe six times, and I haven't been able to stomach watching it the once." He huffs into Aidan's chest still stiff from fear, but relaxes the moment each solid arm wraps around him and tugs him forward.

"So you were watching a B rate horror film, because you were too scared to sit through it with Sally?" Aidan chuckles in return to that thought, Josh normally level-headed and clam Josh is afraid of horror movies.

"…shut up…" Josh mumbles back, obviously displeased with being found out. Aidan finds the whole thought more than a little adorable. Josh is far from being an innocent; he's a wolf he lost that a long time ago. But seeing him like this, Aidan almost feels like he's getting to see the part that no one sees. Suddenly the T.V. belts out more screams and the sound of an electric drill begin, causing Josh to stiffen once more, so Aidan peels himself away to grab the remote and shut the film off.

"How about we go to bed?" He offers, clicking the television off and looking up to Josh for approval. Granted, Aidan doesn't need it but maybe Josh has other plans for their bedroom.

Instead of a suggestive movement or wink, Josh just nods and turns to leave quickly moving up the stairs and wandering into Aidan's room. That's when Aidan realizes Josh may be more scared then he lets on, perhaps not of the movie villains with power drills and gas masks, but instead afraid of the things he knows exists. Maybe, he hears the screams of his family then actors who are just fine.

When Aidan finally forces himself out of his pondering mindset he turns the rest of the lights off and heads upstairs himself. Josh is already curled up under the sheets, and Aidan doesn't bother to ask him how he feels or if he wants to talk about anything so he just curls up behind him and holds him close.

Aidan eventually drifts off, his sleep coming peacefully and he finds himself rather surprised when he wakes up. The room is still pitch black, but Josh is stirring a bit his eyes are opened wide as though they hadn't drifted shut once.

"No sleep?" Aidan manages through a yawn. Josh upon hearing Aidan's sleep-laced voice turns to him with a sorry expression.

"Sorry about waking you, I'm having a bit of a bout with insomnia." Aidan frowns at that, and rolls a bit so he's resting entirely on top of Josh, his nose pressing against Josh's throat. Josh sighs and tilts his head back a bit, still not relaxing to the common touch. Eventually, long pale fingers move up ghosting over ribs and lightly over sides, and Josh can't bite the starts of laughter.

Aidan digs the fingers in there at Josh's sides, ticking Josh with purpose now. Drawing out long breathless peals of laughter out of him, Aidan stops when he feels the smile won't disappear when he draws his fingers away. It doesn't.

"Going to tell me what that was for?" Josh questions lightly his own hands moving from his chest to Aidan's, as he makes vain attempts at tickling him as well.

"I just heard that tickle fights usually end in sex, and considering you couldn't sleep it seemed like a much better option." The night escalates quickly, laughter slowly transition into moans. Needless to say, Josh may not be able to sleep, but Aidan intends to make sure he's tired enough to want to.

(_A/N, Almost a year since that last chapter. Sorry about that, maybe the fandoms died since then. Ah well. I had no idea what to write for this, but I did want to write it for everyone who still reads this. It's only fair that you guys get something every now and again. I would still love to hear your ideas, and read your reviews. But remember every view means something to me. (: _)


End file.
